You Should Have Lied
by xXPlayedByLifeXx
Summary: One-Shot Songfic. There's an explantion for Tommy ditching Jude on her first date end season 2 . When he gets back to beg Jude for a second chance, will honesty and true love get Jude to give them another shot? Or are some things not meant to be?


One-Shot Songfic: You should have lied

Ok, we all know Jude's nothing like normal girls, so that inspired me to this one-shot, as well as the lyrics from "You Should Have Lied" by Stephanie McIntosh (an amazing song by the way). It's the first song I hear that says that the guy should better have lied than saying the truth. Tell me what you think about it, cause I'd die to know. **In case you're wondering, I just edited this fic at some parts, because I made language mistakes, for example using a wrong word. Sorry if I confused anyone. So if you read this now, I hope there aren't any major mistakes.**

* * *

Let's say that Tommy wasn't in Toronto as well when Jude went on her first tour. Let's say he never told anybody where he went for a reason, a dark reason. Let's say what happened had consequences which led to him walking out on his and Jude's first date at the end of the season. Now he's back to do some explaining…

"Jude." Tommy stated slowly, tentatively.

Jude turned around, disbelievingly taking in the guy who was standing in front of her. Her first impulse was embracing him tightly and never letting him go, but she restrained herself. Instead she said stunned and slightly angry:

"Tommy. So you finally got the guts to show up again? That's great really. Forgive me I'm not totally beside myself with joy up because of it. I didn't expected you to show up again –ever."

"Jude, look, I'm sorry. I missed you. I really did, but I didn't want to lie to you, so I didn't call. I had a reason that I just took off like I did. It's a long story, so I just going to get started.

Ok, you remember when you were on tour? Well, I wasn't in Toronto most of the time either. I felt lonely without you there and I got no work to do, so I went away. During this holiday I went out pretty often, went clubbing and getting drunk every evening. I slept with some women, just like in old times. And one thing led to another, but when I came back I hated myself for what I did. I did most because I missed you but was afraid to admit it. This isn't a good reason for doing the stuff I did, but it's the only one I got. So that night of our first date, one of these girls called me, telling me I had a daughter. That I was a father and that I should get my ass down there and see my daughter because if I didn't, I never would. So I told you that I'd go away, I was so confused that I just took the next flight without any explaining. I know now that this was the stupidest thing I could do, but I can't change it now.

When I was with her, I tried to make a relationship work, because I didn't want my kid to grow up without a father like I did. But, well, it didn't work out and that's why I'm back here. It didn't work out, because I was in love with somebody else and that certain someone is you, girl."

Jude looked shocked at the man she used to love, the man who meant everything to her. Tommy was waiting impatiently for her to get over it and react to what he said. He really loved her and hoped she would forgive him, that she would give him a second chance – or more likely thousandth chance.

When the shock faded slowly Jude stayed calm, but there was a sadness in her eyes that Tommy didn't like.

"So it took you nearly a YEAR to figure that out Tommy?"

"Jude, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please give me a second chance, I'll do anything, just tell me what I can do girl!"

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't think there is something."

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
_

"Come on, I know you're angry, but believe me, there wasn't one day I didn't regret leaving you, not one day I didn't nearly die because of my bad conscience. It didn't mean a thing, I just tried to be a father, but it doesn't change anything between us. I want to be with you, so badly. I always wanted."

_The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me  
What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
_

Jude sighed, she never felt more like an adult than in this moment. She wondered, if Tommy truly believed they still had a chance. It seemed like he did. She would have laughed at his stupidity if her heart hadn't been shattered in a million pieces a few moments before.

_I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it, yeah_

But Jude had grown up the time after Tommy left, she had to deal with those pictures a guy took from her drunken and she had do deal with the love of her life walking out on her without explanation. With every day Tommy didn't come back she had altered a month.

"Tommy, I really wish you had come back with another explanation. I wish you had come back earlier. I wish it hadn't taken you a year to figure out what you feel. But… it did. I don't know what else to say."  
"Jude, I'm sorry. I was about to call like a hundred times, but I didn't want to lie."

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
_

Tears stung in Jude's eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall in front of him, she didn't want him to think he still got a chance to change her mind just because he stil got to her.

"Be it as it is, Tommy, it's over. For good. You don't have to explain anything. It's none of my business – not anymore."

_Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
_

"Jude, please try to understand. I had no choice. I was damned if I did, but screwed up if I didn't. I just did what seemed best in that situation! And now I'm here, telling you everything and literally begging you to give me another chance, just at least think about it, please."

_So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied  
(You could have lied)_

Jude watched him closely, saw that in his eyes were tears too. She saw that he was truly honest and she would have been surprised and touched if he hadn't just told her he had cheated on her for a year.

"Tommy, don't you get it? If you had lied, giving me any other explanation, or just called once in this year, it might be different, but it's not."

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It wont affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it  
_

"Girl, I could never have talked to you without telling you the truth, and I didn't want to tell you something on the phone. So the best I could think of was coming to you now and at least telling you the whole story. The tabloids found out yesterday, so it's probably going to be all over the media tomorrow."

_What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh  
_

Jude looked him in the eyes and it hurt her to see him torn and so remorseful but determined not to give up. She was already tired of talking to him, although she hadn't wished for anything else the most time of the last year. Funny how a few sentences could change her whole world.

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied  
_

"I'm really sorry Tommy. I see that you're sorry and that you're honest now, but honesty was probably the worst thing right now. No matter how sorry you are, I can't do this anymore, I don't trust you." Jude felt her anger rising slowly, but she forced herself not to show it, because she didn't want to make things any more difficult than they already were. "And right now I'm too upset to even think about what you have done."

_I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?  
_

Jude turned her back to him and started to walk away, afraid that she couldn't control her emotions much longer. At least she had learned to keep herself under control during the last year, because if she didn't she would be a mess already.

"Jude, this can't just be it! I came here, I told you, I told you I'm sorry and you said you believed it. That has to count for at least something. You can't just give up on us. I love you!" Tommy nearly screamed clearly desperate. Jude's heart seemed to stop when she heard the three words, for which she would have given everything to hear them from Tommy an hour ago. But now there was no joy and no satisfaction, just sadness and slight anger. Couldn't he have made up his mind a little earlier or at least told her that BEFORE he told her he cheated and had a child? It hurt Jude to hear him like that, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"What were you expecting? Going on like nothing happened? Well, bad luck, it did happen. You came to me and first thing you say is that you had a relationship with some woman for a year. I wondered what excuse you could have, and every damn lie would have been better. Maybe if you had waited with telling me, if you had get me to trust and forgive you again first, maybe it would be different, but after I know now, I can't give us another chance."

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
_

"So this is it?"

Jude took a last look at Tommy, the man she had loved with her whole heart, just to get it back shattered, irreparably. She nodded sadly and said: "Yes"

_Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied  
_  
When Jude was about to leave for good Tommy hold her back, spun her around to face him and asked somehow upset:

"So if I had lied I would have had better chances than telling the truth?! I'm punished for being honest?! You don't give us a chance because I told you the truth?"

"Damn it, no, you're not getting punished. There is no US anymore, and there'll never be one again."

"Jude, please, don't end it like that." Tommy begged.

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me_

Jude only said "Good-Bye Tommy. Have a nice life." And left for good.

* * *

So, that's it, sad I know. Don't hate me for no happy ending. But some part of me hates Tommy for always doing things like that to Jude and although there's a big part of me hoping for a happy end, another one says that Jude should leave Tommy for her own good.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, even if you hated it. So you know what to do, just hit the button below and REVIEW, pretty pretty please.


End file.
